logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Surovisión
Surovisión, an acronym for the previous name Sistema Suro'deciano de Tele'visión (English: Surodecian Television System), is one of the Surodecian major television networks, being owned and operated by the Surodecian media company Suromedia. The network is headquartered in Acora, Acora, with major production facilities and operations in Acora and Borvis, Eritía. Also Surovisión is currently the most watched television network in the country. Universidad Austral de Surodecia Televisión 1959-1964 In March 1st, 1959, Surovisión was launched as Universidad Austral de Surodecia Televisión, known as acronyms UAS Televisión and UASTV. UAS Televisión was fully-owned and operated by Southern University of Surodecia and offered one of major newspaper publishers, El Universal's news programs, such as Informe El Universal. Sistema Surodeciano de Televisión 1964-1969 In March 2nd, 1964, following its 5th anniversary, UAS Televisión renamed the name to Sistema Surodeciano de Televisión, also known by its acronym SST (S'istema '''S'urodeciano de 'T'elevisión). 1969-1977 In March 3rd, 1969, following its 10th anniversary, SST updated the logo for the first time. SST 1969 color.svg|"In Colour" Variant. SST 10th.svg|10th anniversary logo (1969). SST 1969 ID.svg|Network ID (1969). SST 1969 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1969, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovisión 1977-1989 In March 28th, 1977, when the color broadcasting was started, SST's name was just abbreviated to '''Surovisión. Surovisión also introduced the new logo, designed by an in-house designer Hugo Ricardo García. The design was inspired by an Atlansian television station GTVU's long-living "Circle Laser 2" logo. The logo was colored by red and blue, from Surodecia's national colors. The basis was used for 29 years, until 2006. The network ID used in 1977 was designed and made by an Atlansian Hopeland City-based production Dolphin Productions and the network ID used in 1984 was designed and made by an Atlansian production company . Surovision 20th.svg|20th anniversary logo (1979). Surovision 25th.svg|25th anniversary logo (1984). Surovision 1977 ID.svg|Network ID (1977). Surovision 1977 ID 2.svg|Network ID (1977). Surovision 1977 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1977, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovision 1977 ID 2 recreation.svg|Network ID (1977, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovision 1978 ID.svg|Network ID (1978). Surovision 1978 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1978, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1989-1993 In April 1st, 1989, with the launch of Telas, Surovisión updated the wordmark to Futura. 1993-2001 In March 29th, 1993, when Surovisión was privatized and acquired by the Texican media company , Surovisión updated the logo. The logo and the network ID used in 1994 was designed by an in-house designer, Miguel Flores. At the same time, Surovisión started to use the TXW-TV's slogan, El Canal de las Estrellas until Televisa sold Surovisión to El Universal next year. When El Universal acquired Surovisión, Surovisión introduced the new slogan, Siempre Juntos (English: Always Together), used for 21 years until 2015 and became one of longest-lived slogans of Surovisión. 2001-2006 In April 2nd, 2001, Surovisión introduced the new logo, with the new dimensional design. The logo was also colored by Surodecia's national colors, red, yellow and blue. The logo was designed by a Surodecian design agancy, Studio 1. Surovision 2002 ID.svg|Network ID (2001). Surovision 2002 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2001). Surovision 2002 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovision 2002 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 2006-2015 In April 3rd, 2006, when El Universal divested its media properties into Suromedia, Surovisión introduced the new logo based on the new corporate parent and made of a ribbon which was also colored by Surodecia's national colors like the previous logo. The logo was designed by the Anglosovic design agency & Pockett and network IDs were designed and made in-house. Surovision HD 2009.svg|HD logo (2009-2011). Surovision 2006 ID.svg|Network ID (2006). Surovision 2011 ID (news).svg|Network ID (2011). Surovision 2011 ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2011, used for sports programs). Surovision 2011 ID (cinema).svg|Network ID (2011, used for entertainment programs). Surovision 2014 ID (news).svg|Network ID (2014). Surovision 2014 ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2014, used for sports programs). Surovision 2014 ID (cinema).svg|Network ID (2014, used for entertainment programs). Surovision 2006 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2006). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (news).svg|Commercial break ID (2014). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (entertainment).svg|Commercial break ID (2014, used for sports programs). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (cinema).svg|Commercial break ID (2014, used for entertainment programs). 2015-present In March 30th, 2015, Surovisión updated the previous logo into the new flat design and introduced the new slogan, #TVConTodos (English: #TVWithAll). The logo and network IDs were designed and made in-house. Surovision HD.svg|HD logo (2015-2017). Surovision ID (news).svg|Network ID (2015). Surovision ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2015, used for entertainment programs). Surovision commercial break ID (news).svg|Commercial break ID (2015). Surovision commercial break ID (entertainment).svg|Commercial break ID (2015, used for entertainment programs). Category:Television channels in Surodecia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Suromedia Category:Surodecia Category:Television